Subscribers of some digital communication services (e.g., cable TV, broadband Internet access, etc.) generally pay a monthly fee to receive service at a given location. This service can include one or more customer premises equipment (CPE) devices being provided to a subscriber for use with the service. Often, multiple CPE devices are provided to the subscriber at a reduced cost to permit the subscriber to receive services in, for example, multiple rooms of a house or business. Unfortunately, some of these CPE devices, whether stolen or given up for the purpose, are moved to other properties and used to receive digital communications services that are not being paid for.